


maybe you should have been kinder

by lezz1e



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: it's hard when you love your best friend and her boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Haruhi never took any of my silly shit

unfazed words, eyes that struck me like a knife

small smiles and taps on my arm, i was hit

by gross pains, trying to ruin my life.

i couldn't function around her, with my heart

blooming and beating and berating me.

i'd do loads to play Tamaki's part.

to be the one holding her arm with glee

make her smile, her laughter raising like cakes.

i'm not like him, but i can't give her up

i try so hard, but i'm still an earthquake

my bark is childish and weak, i'm a pup.

its funny, i thought i had a small chance.

i sit and hate myself, i take a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

he's a pretty star. his heart is like gold. 

Suoh Tamaki is the prettiest star.

his laugh melodic and smile shining bold

his stupid words filling up a large jar

playful insults shot at me like light rain

loud headphones hurting my ears, i wonder

if our simple, small friendship is in vain

he means so much. ring me in harsh thunder

again. call me a devil. make me grave.

i want you to think of me, when she's yours

its gross. i know. i belong in a cave. 

her hands and yours are fused. i want a cure,

it hurts. i don't even know if we're friends.  

i do hope you stay being her boyfriend. 


	3. Chapter 3

they're in love. its hard to say the least to

see them, laying all over each other, their fingers

twisted around each others hands like a screw.

i wish her eyes lingered on me, please linger.

please think of me at night, while you're on call

together, talk about kissing me hard

and holding my hand while we're at the mall.

my two hands resting in both of yours, starred

in newspapers, a polyamorous

love affair of two rich boys and a girl.

i should stop dreaming, i am icarus 

i keep flying too close, i'm going to hurl.

for once, the angry rich boy doesn't get it

its what i get for being a silly twit.


End file.
